


By Your Side

by deathbysandblk



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: The prompt from anon was "Neil taking care of his ill significant other"





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the second draft of this fic. I had another one written, but didn't care for it at all, so hopefully, this one is better! I hope the anon who requested this likes it!

It had been a long day for Neil. He had gotten up early to practice for a big presentation he had that day, and then, of course, he had to endure 8 long hours of school. He was so happy it was the weekend finally. He could relax, maybe go see a movie with Todd, hang out with Charlie-there was a world full of possibilities. 

He wasn’t sure where Todd had run off to. Perhaps he already had plans for the evening or maybe he had just beaten Neil to their room. Usually, the two walked to their room together after their final class, but it was fine. Neil knew he would see his boyfriend eventually. 

He walked into the room and stopped short upon seeing Todd leaning over their trash can. He looked very pale and he looked like he was going to get sick again at any moment. Neil quickly put his things down and rushed to Todd’s side. He felt bad that there wasn’t a lot he could do for his boyfriend, but he decided to start rubbing his back, hoping the gesture would show how much he cared.

“Thanks, Neil,” said Todd after he had finished getting sick. 

“How long have you been feeling sick?”

“Not long, I promise. I just got out of class and rushed here because I felt it coming on. I didn’t want to get sick in the hallway in front of everyone.”

“Yeah, I can understand that.” 

Neil noticed that Todd was shivering quite a lot. 

“Let me feel your head,”

He felt Todd’s head and Todd was burning up.

“You’re really hot,”

Todd blushed.

“While I do think you are physically hot, I also mean you appear to be running a fever. Here, lie down. Let me cover you with a blanket.”

“Neil, you don’t have to-”

“Don’t have to what? Care for my boyfriend? Uh, yeah, I think I do!”

“But it’s Friday night! Wouldn’t you rather hang out with Charlie or something?”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than right here by your side in your time of need. Now, do you need anything?”

Todd shook his head.

“No, nothing sounds good and if I eat anything, I just know it won’t stay down.”

“Okay, well let me know if you do need anything. I will immediately go get it for you!”

“I do have one request.”

“What is it? I will do it immediately!”

“Can you read me some Shakespeare? That might make me feel better!”

Neil went to grab his complete works of Shakespeare book and chose to read from A Midsummer Night’s Dream, simply because that was his favorite one. 

He started to read and he read until he noticed that Todd was starting to fall asleep. He shut the book and knelt beside Todd, placing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Good night, Todd. I hope you feel better.” 

Neil decided to work on homework for a while as Todd slept. Every once in a while, Todd would murmur in his sleep and Neil would look up just to make sure he was okay. 

A couple hours later, Todd awoke and looked like he was going to get sick again. Neil jumped into action, placing the trash can in front of him.

“Ugh, I was hoping this was a 24-hour bug,” said Todd. “I guess not.”

“I’m sorry, Todd, is there anything I can do?”

“Can you bring me some gum? It could really help with the taste in my mouth.” 

“Yes, Charlie probably has some. I’ll be back before you can say ‘Walt Whitman’”

Todd smiled at that and said, “Thank you!” 

Sure enough, Charlie had some gum and Neil had returned as quick as he could.

Once Todd put the gum in his mouth, Neil hopped onto the bed beside him.

“Neil? What are you doing? You shouldn’t be this close to me! You might get sick!”

“I don’t care. I only care about cuddling my sick boyfriend so scoot over.”

Neil wrapped one arm around Todd and used the other arm to play with Todd’s hair. 

“You really are the best boyfriend ever, you know that?” asked Todd.

“That’s impossible! I’m pretty sure you’re the best boyfriend ever,” replied Neil. 

“Thanks for taking care of me today,” said Todd.

“Of course! I wasn’t just gonna leave you by yourself all miserable.”

“Well, I appreciate that!”

The two boys, limbs all entwined, quickly fell asleep together and there they stayed through the night.


End file.
